Flamebreaker Armor
Flamebreaker Armor is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is Fire-resistant body armor crafted by Gorons from fire-resistant rocks. It serves the same purpose for Hylians as the Goron Tunic crafted by Gorons for Hylians in ancient times. It is part of the "Flamebreaker" set along with the Flamebreaker Helm and the Flamebreaker Boots. Each piece comes with the "Flame Guard", which protects Link from scorching volcanic heat encountered in the volcanic province of Eldin. It permanently grants Flame Guard resistance by one level when worn, though Link must wear another piece of the set or consume a Fireproof Elixir to increase the effect beyond this. Set Bonus The entire set is available in Goron City at Ripped and Shredded armor shop. If upgraded to Level 2 (★★) or higher along with the other two pieces, they will provide Link with the "Fireproof" set bonus when all three pieces are worn together which makes Link impervious to most forms of fire damage and allows him to touch extremely hot objects, thus allowing him to pick up Igneo Pebblits or climb Igneo Talus without cooling them down with freezing cold of Ice Arrows or ice elemental weapons. Additionally, it also protects Link from being burned or damaged by standing to close to Campfires, lit Cooking Pots, or wildfires. In addition to Igneo Talus and Pebblits, it also allows Link to climb and walk on hardened Lava without being burned or damaged. This makes it the ideal armor for fighting fire-based enemies such as Fire-Breath Lizalfos or for protecting Link from the fireballs involuntarily generated by the skin of the Dragon spirit Dinraal, allowing Link to fire arrows at the dragon to gain its Dragon Parts without having to avoid the fireballs. However, even with the entire set fully upgraded to the Level 4 (★★★★), the Fireproof set bonus cannot protect Link from damage caused by falling or briefly stepping in molten lava. Related Side Quest Link can also obtain the armor by completing a Side Quest for Kima, located in the Southern Mine. He proposes to Link the quest "Fireproof Lizard Roundup". Once Link catches ten Fireproof Lizards, he will reward Link with the Flamebreaker Armor that Kima purchased in Goron City along with his Flamebreaker Helm which unlike the armor he refuses to part with due to the amount of Rupees he paid for it. Though Link can also purchase the armor from the Ripped and Shredded Armor shop in Goron City for 600 Rupees, it is a good idea for Link to receive it through the side quest as the other two pieces of the set are more expensive (the Flamebreaker Boots cost 700 Rupees while the Flamebreaker Helm costs 2,000 Rupees). Obtaining the armor through Kima allows Link save his rupees for purchasing the other two set pieces and gives him access to the Flamebreaker Armor at the Southern Mine before continuing down the road to Goron City, thus allowing Link to stay in the region without having to worry about his Flame Guard effect from Fireproof Elixirs and reduce the need to rely on the elixirs (Link will still need them to explore extremely hot areas, until he obtains more pieces of the set as it only increases Flame Guard resistance by 1 level). Stats Upgrades It can be enhanced by the Great Fairies. Gallery File:Breath of the Wild Goron City Flamebreaker Armor (Ripped & Shredded).png|Flamebreaker Armor on display at Ripped and Shredded in Goron City See also * Fireproof Elixir * Fireshield Earrings * Flamebreaker Helm * Flamebreaker Boots * Goron Tunic * Rubber Armor * Snowquill Tunic Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Clothes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Damage Reduction Items